When I kissed the teacher
by Missing Linka
Summary: It's a silly little songfic and it's kinda PWP, but suitable for young people. Takes place at the end of Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's seventh year. AU and SSHG others mentioned


**_A/N:_**

_**Okay, so this story is for my sista … I've been planning to use the song for ADMM, but it was way too weird, even for me – and them, … Therefore, I decided to use my creativity to write something for her that she would love – even more – than my ADMM stories … Let's say that it's a kind of compromise because I'm pretty sure that I will never (be able to) write what she would really want me to write … ;-) **_

_**SAMS**_

_**In general, I write AU and this story is AU because someone is still alive whom JKR didn't let survive … but someone is dead who – in most of my stories – is still alive.**_

_**Should there by anybody out there who's able to understand what I've just said: Congratulations and welcome to my world!**_

_**Oh, I still don't have a beta, so all mistakes belong to me and only me!**_

**When I Kissed The Teacher**

Hermione Granger looked at Minerva McGonagall. The older women smiled at her and Hermione knew that her former Transfiguration Professor – and now Headmistress of Hogwarts - tried to encourage her. The two had talked for hours today and Hermione had learned some things about Professor Minerva Catherine McGonagall (and the unfortunately deceased Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) that she had never even dreamed of. She still had no idea why McGonagall had entrusted her with such delicate details about her private life. Maybe Hermione hadn't been the only one who had needed to talk about her love life …

Nevertheless, the older woman had had some advice for her favourite student that would hopefully help Hermione to overcome the panic that was now – once more – trying to make her run out of the room before she would even be in range of his vision .

Hermione tried to remember that she was a Gryffindor and that McGonagall had told her that she'd been through something very similar … and she'd gotten her happy end … at least, for some decades …

One more look at the Headmistress who was still smiling at her and Hermione got up from her chair and moved over to the table where the teachers were seated at.

In the corner of her eye, she saw that Professor McGonagall's smile had grown the moment Hermione had crossed the room. But now she was far too excited and determined to observe her any further. She cleared her throat and started to speak.

For someone who didn't know her, her voice sounded even steady. But insight, Hermione was a nervous wreck.

"Professor Snape, would you like to dance with me … please?"

Severus Snape thought that he was dreaming. Had Hermione Granger, his student – no, now for some hours former student – just asked him if he would like to dance … with her?

Snape looked to his right where Flitwick was – after having drunk one to many glasses of Trelawney's spiced punch – trying not to slide from his seat. So, no help from there. Then he looked to his left and saw the sparkle in the eyes of his dear colleague Minerva McGonagall. He'd known that sparkle for years. But, in general, he'd seen it in the eyes of her husband Albus Dumbledore.

He was still kinda stunned and didn't know how to react.

But when he felt a shoe kicking against his left leg, he was kindly reminded that he had to say something.

Looking even paler than anyone had ever seen him and not really trusting his voice, he finally nodded and arose from his seat.

Before Severus took her hand, Hermione had already given a signal to the band and the musician's started to play a song Severus didn't know.

Therefore, it took him some time to realize what Hermione wanted to tell him.

_Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher  
And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher  
All my friends at school  
They had never seen the teacher blush, he looked like a fool  
Nearly petrified 'cause he was taken by surprise  
When I kissed the teacher  
Couldn't quite believe his eyes, when I kissed the teacher  
My whole class went wild  
As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher_

_One of these days  
Gonna tell him I dream of him every night  
One of these days  
Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright_

_I was in a trance when I kissed the teacher  
Suddenly I took the chance when I kissed the teacher  
Leaning over me, he was trying to explain the laws of geometry  
And I couldn't help it, I just had to kiss the teacher_

_One of these days  
Gonna tell him I dream of him every night  
One of these days  
Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright_

"My dear _(A/N: Let's say Albus has taught him to use such nice words …)_, I always thought that you were one of my brightest students and that you would by now know that theory is something important, but that practice is even more important. But it seems that I was wrong. A real shame."

Now it was Hermione's part to look irritated. But when she– and we have to say that it really just took her some seconds 'cause she's one of the brightest witches Hogwarts has ever had – realized what he had just said, all her fear seemed to disappear and she just followed her instincts, smiled at Severus and – finally, after seven years of secretly wanting to do such things – kissed him.

_  
What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacher  
All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher  
My whole class went wild  
As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)_

While they both forgot everything and everyone around them, some very happy faces could be seen in the room:

Ron's face was flushed and he couldn't wait to return to his brother and his sister in law to be reunited with her younger sister.

Ginny and Harry walked away hand in hand to take a little walk over the grounds of Hogwarts (where later that night, Harry proposed to her … needless to say, that she said 'yes', they married a few weeks later and named their first born son Albus).

Minerva McGonagall just smiled because she was happy for this two wonderful people. But still, a lonely tear escaped her eyes and she touched her golden chain on which she'd been hiding her wedding ring for over fifty years.

And we can't forget the great Albus Dumbledore who looked down from his shore in Heaven and – while sucking on one of his beloved lemon sherbets which tasted even better now that he had started his next big adventure – gently smiled at the scene that he was watching. He knew that everything was well because there now was peace and love and happiness. But most of all, there was hope. Hope that destiny unites and reunites souls that belong together.

** THE END**

**_A/N: I still don't own anything: The song, HP and its characters, the idea, my sista, … hey, wait, I kinda own the idea and my sista, right, sista?! ;-) And YES, I had to include ADMM … I've just read the book about Peter Ustinov and there was a nice quotation about Maggie Smith and how sensitive she is… So, I just HAD to write some about this part of her character … And sorry if it was kinda funny and then sad and then … I just felt like it … And I'm a ADMM shipper and I'm single and everything else that gives me the right to write such things …_**

**_Before I forget the most important thing: PLEASE R&R! I'll be really glad!!! THX_**

**_God bless you all!_**


End file.
